Alec DeLeon
Voiced by John Payne Biography As appears on the file card from the Alec DeLeon with Intelligence E-frame Born and educated in the European megalopolis of Greater Paris. A Neosapien specialist with an in-depth knowledge of the biology, psychology, and fighting methods of his superior enemy. Master of hand weapons and J.T. Marsh'sright-hand man and invaluable partner. An expert at espionage strategies and tactics utilizing his custom communications spy equipment. Commands one of the most powerful and advanced of all E-Frames. Uses his Digital Image NeoSeeking Probe to scout and gather information from miles away. Always the first to know when trouble is headed the ExoSquad's way. Uses Rotating Long Range ExoDish Radar to electronically monitor and track all battlefield activity and communications. As appears on the file card from the Alec DeLeon with Special Missions E-frame As intelligence Officer for Flight One: Able Squad, DeLeon has often made the difference between victory and defeat. His ability to predict the actions of Neos is unparalleled. Because of his concentrated study of the Neos, however, DeLeon is the first to admit that his piloting skills fall a bit short. A sa result his All-Terrain Special Mission E-frame is equipped with the best defense mechanisms in the fleet. DeLeon's assignment - Level 1 priority. Current he is scouting and procurring Intelligence data on Neo field camps. His All-Terrain Special Mission E-frame is fully loaded with interchangable modular hardware and weaponry. This versatility enables DeLeon to customive his E-frame to negotiate the harshest of planetary enviroments and the most brutal Neo onslaught. Equipped with Interchangable ExoMachine Gun, Power Winch, Missle/Location Marker and Spiraling Sensor Array Probe, DeLeon is the pilot to carry out convert missions. DeLeon and his fully adaptable All-Terrain E-frame combine to become the perfect battle machine for launching Neo-obliterating sneak attacks. Appearance DeLeon is a blond haired Terran male who constantly wears his goggles in the down position. On the rare occasions he isn’t wearing them, the goggles can retract into his headband. He wears a olive green flight suit and red chest plate adorned with numerous yellow utility pouches. Personal weapons include a hand blaster on his chest plate and another holstered to his left thigh. Unusually, his chest holster is for right handed shooting but is angled away from his drawing hand. DeLeon also sports a machete which is mounted on the left of his ribs. Just like JT Marsh, Maggie Weston and Rita Torres, DeLeon wears a multi-function exopack on his back. Other accoutrements are gray unmarked gloves, kneepads and rib like leg braces. History Alec DeLeon was the intelligence and communication specialist of the Able Squad. Prior to his military career, he was a petty thief in France and joined Exofleet much like men used to join the French Foreign Legion.[2] Despite this unhappy background, DeLeon is surprisingly cheerful and upbeat, with a lighthearted sense of humor that surfaces even in the worst situations. Known for his ability to foresee every danger miles ahead and to escape even the severest firefights without a scratch on his E-frame, DeLeon has been J.T. Marsh's right-hand man all the way until the day he sacrificed himself to let Exofleet take control over the Moon. Much later, after the end of the Neosapien War, Professor Algernon and Galba succeeded in creating a new physical body for him and implanting his personality (stored in his E-frame's flight data recorder that was heavily modified by Professor Algernon before) into it. His new body was that of a Neo Mega, modified to appear Terran, and whether it has retained the infertility common to all Neosapiens remains open. He was known to flirt with Lt. Maggie Weston, who was secretly attracted to him but was too shy to admit it. Prior to his (first) death, DeLeon piloted a "Wraith" SLR-345 E-frame. Category:Terrans Category:E-Frame Pilots